Working with You
by bydneley
Summary: Shunpo's undercover agent Hisagi Shuuhei clashed paths with Femme Fatale's number 1 undercover agent Matsumoto Rangiku. Will there be something more that can possibly happen in an all business mission?


**A/N: **When a bad boy meets a bad girl. you simply could not tell what would happen. R&R.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach-not mine, nor the characters and everything else that has been existing in the past and up to the present.

**Rated T **due to scenes and language not suitable for very young readers, parental guidance is recommended.

**Warning:** You might find the characters far from their anime personalities, the story required so.

**

* * *

**

Working with You

Shuuhei managed to successfully retrieve the jewelry box that contained the recently found artifact.

He was quite glad with the outcome that no blood was shed throughout the mission although their #1 customer entitled him to do so if it cannot be helped. Sometimes with all the killing and stealing, Shuuhei would like to consider the thought of retiring, laying your life on the line when you know that in this kind of business, you cannot trust anyone.

He just wants to live normally, earn a living, settle down, marry a beautiful wife and have kids running around carefree. The simplicity of life, oh how he wishes his family was never indebted to Shunpo agency. That way he could live like any ordinary man, having pleasant dreams at night and no worries when it would be his turn to die.

He was snapped out of his longing when he heard rumbles 3 floors below while his head is pressed against the wall of the balcony.

"Where is that bastard? Look around for him, open your eyes you useless snails. I need that back to make a wealthy living." The voice probably belongs to his assailants' boss or so he thinks.

Shuuhei was quick about it and pulled out his phone and dialled his boss's number.

"Yoruichi, where do I drop off this baby? They found out it's missing already."

"Calm down Hisagi. A black Cadillac, plate number 83-53 is already waiting for you at the 1st floor parking lot of Solar building just across your location. Got it?" Yoruichi instructed with poise and coolness.

"Good, I don't want to get caught red-handed either." Shuuhei stated, his pulse racing when he heard a laugh on the other line and went dead. He turned around and trekked towards the said rendezvous.

When he arrived, he immediately scanned the space and caught sight of the lustrous black Cadillac bearing the numbers 83-53 as its plate number, standing out at the middle of the area. He stretched his leg and sprinted towards the parked car and entered at the other side of the back seat. The car left the vicinity.

"You did well Hisagi, as always. Here take this extra incentive. You deserve it." The long haired man extended his hand with ¥ 100,000. The guy is in his late 30s but looks younger and very handsome in his white dignified tux.

"My boss is paying me correctly and religiously. You don't need to lend an alm." Shuuhei replied not exactly meaning it rudely.

"Don't worry about it, spend it in a night club, take home a girl. You need to relax after that nerve-wrecking mission, you know. C'mon take it, whatever you do with it, I don't care." The man still kindly offered and plastered that sexy smile.

"If you're so insistent, I'll take it then. Thanks for the job and for this." Shuuhei conceded, accepting the huge sum of money and stuffing it inside his jacket. He was dropped a few blocks from his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hisagi." Shuuhei merely nodded his head as he paced the steps toward his space while the car sped away. _Not another mission, well life goes on, one mission to another. Can't I have a break from this job? I'm sick and tired. _Gasping, he stopped his track when his sight caught a beautiful lady waiting patiently outside his abode.

Dressed in her usual innocent-effect-secretary-look otfit, she turned around and bounced happily towards Shuuhei. "Shuuhei, I missed you…a lot! Why have you not called even once?" She pouted making a pitiful face, slipping her arms around his waist while they walk together.

"Been very busy all week, don't tell me Yoruichi hasn't told you?" Shuuhei casually reasoned, planting a quick kiss on her forehead just to be polite.

Their relationship just won't work but she won't accept it. Sex, talk and a couple more sex, that's what is all to their so called relationship. She would hound him every now and then yet she can't make Yoruichi to tell her not to follow even in his missions.

He's been hinting that there is no them even the meeting of their bodies is just caused by the surge of his male hormones particularly when he's had a tiring day to which she usually makes the first move.

But she's contented with the no emotional attachment that exudes from his aura even if that meant he's just using her body because he needed someone. And he doesn't want that to happen to this poor girl, so he would try to send her away whenever he can.

But she would still stick around and think that he's just tired. Yet today he really is, he pulled off his top and pants, wearing only his loose vintage shorts and then he quickly jumped to bed, tucking his trunk in a soft white sheet.

"Uhm, don't you want to eat first before heading to bed? I could cook you something available in your fridge." The girl insisted rather happy to see him even with his elusive attitude.

"No thanks, you don't have to bother yourself. I'm just really tired. I hope you don't feel bad." Shuuhei tried to sound his best even when his temper is rising. He badly needed sleep and this girl is driving him nuts.

"Shuuhei, how 'bout a massage?" She still kept at it, not letting him be, sitting herself beside him.

"Nanao-chan, I could need a beauty sleep?" Shuuhei looked at her with partial out of control make face.

"So how's a warm fuzzy sex, Shuu?" She shyly asked but displaying that crazy smile. He thought about it, he could definitely need one right now besides he was not the one who pulled her tight skirt and slipped his sexy hands, she offered.

"That'd be good but it meant nothing, okay?" Shuuhei casted a geniune smile and repeated his usual line. She nodded with a sad face, he wondered. "Something wrong?" He worriedly asked and she merely shook her head.

"You don't sound very convincing. You still wanna go with it? I do not take a girl to bed by force, Nanao." Shuuhei reminded and she quickly took his hands to her face.

"I'm okay Shuuhei, I promise. Now let's just enjoy the warmth of our bodies." Nanao-chan mustered all her might to make a smile appear in her glum appearance.

"If you say so…" Shuuhei caught her lips in his and invaded every single part of her body including her privacy. His hands travelling across anything that causes her to moan. He was taking her to the edge with a few strokes guided by a rhythm until he came hard on the waiting recipient, he was again in ecstasy. All throughout she was carried away by his skills but right after the body shaking activity, she was back in a sad state. _Did he disappoint her? He doesn't recall any girl that threw a punch on his face because he's a loser in bed. Does this mean that he is rusting with regards to sex department?_ All his worries were shoved when Nanao spoke up.

"You were still very good in bed as always but I can't take it anymore. Why do you always say it meant nothing. By saying so I believe you mean I am nothing to you Shuuhei." Nanao seems to be falling into depression when Shuuhei immediately replied.

" It's not that worst as the way you said it. But I guess you get my point, you see…" Shuuhei was cut off when Nanao intercepted.

"I dropped by, hoping I would hear you say for the last time that I am important but you crushed all the hope that I tried so hard to protect within my heart." Nanao said her sentiments as tears unconsciously rolled down the corner of her eyes. He can't explain the feeling that's eating him inside, it must be guilt.

"You are important as a friend but as a friend and nothing more. I thought if we remain that way you would understand." Shuuhei stated getting more composed and gentle whenever he sees a girl cry in front of him especially because of him. It has always been his Achilles heel. One more reason that he always find himself waking up naked huddled beside this girl, because everytime she does that they end up with the sun at their feet. But she instead got furious.

"Friends don't fuck off whenever they want, Shuuhei!" Nanao was so angered even he could feel the heavy heaving of her chest and palpitations at the middle.

"Hey calm down, you don't plan on dying naked in my crib I hope. You know, strangers even engage in a hot sex in the evening and leave without bidding goodbye the next morning. What's the big deal?" Shuuhei made a huge joke out of the situation, crossing his fingers that she would forget about her anger.

"You don't get it, do you? You're sick, Shuuhei! I don't know how I was able to put up with you for 6 fucking months. With a jerk like you, I'd be better off without you." He doesn't even remember that they'd been together for that long, it seemed that he endured centuries of her drama and obsessive nature.

"Now you're taking it against me. Okay if that'll make you feel better." Shuuhei simply raised the white flag and watched her pick up all her belongings which she put on at once. She turned her heels towards the main door.

"Where are you going, it's already late. You could postpone your anger and leave early tomorrow." Shuuhei added showing some concern.

"Nah, don't take me as a fool. I'm walking out of your doorstep and marrying that rich tycoon my father wanted so bad to be his son-in-law. Goodbye to you. Goodbye to my terrible like in Karakura." Before she could turn the knob, he shot an apologetic look and left a sincere message.

"Nanao-chan, I hope he would love you with all his heart. I'm sorry I could never make you feel the most special girl in the world because I'd be lying to myself if I did. You can accuse me as using you as a tool for pleasure if that is how you see my intentions. I just want you to know that I treated you as a real friend and I tried my best to protect you…from me." Her tears welled and fell hard on her cheeks. She wanted to hug him back. After all she loved this jerk, this philandering guy took care of her whenever she's sad, made her see heaven when their hips rock but she held back and kept her yearning to herself.

He stood there frozen seeing her go teary-eyed. He regretted it, they could have been the best of friends if only she hadn't loved him like a mother and son who…have sex that is.

* * *

**A/N:** Whatcha think pips? Just took my writing to the next level, did I distort the characters? Hehe anyway I'm finishing the next chappie, with your encouragement, I might make it in time by the end of the week. 


End file.
